


The White Rider

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [27]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The White Rider

They called her The White Rider when he died. She would take her horse, dressed all in white, and ride veiled through the land, searching, restless.

Those who loved her tried to comfort her, to offer words and sympathy. She listened and accepted, but did it with empty eyes that seemed to see not you, but something _through_ you.

Eowyn watched this all with her old detatchment returned. Without Faramir, she was stumbling, blind, in an unfamiliar world.

The day she found the jewel he had dropped on their wedding day, she knew he was still with her. She smiled.


End file.
